familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Do you know how to delete a picture? Hey, I'm just asking. Besides this pic shouldn't be the main pic you see when you click on the episode name. I mean the Patriot Games pic, you didn't mind. Perhaps if you had taken things slower and stopped and asked on a reversal I would be more accommodating. Not all of your requests were bad, but trying to run them though in a bunch leaves me no choice but to halt all of them. (Aside from last week, I had severe problems with your attempt to change Extra Large Medium) Most of the pictures selected in seasons 4-7 were Grande13's doing and I highly respect his choices which are mainly based on what FOX sent him, same as the ones I've been getting the past two years. --Buckimion 22:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you set up the episode pages to have multiple tabs {ex;trivia/summary/goofs)?Avatar Courage 03:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The original designers of this wiki designed the templates. Although Family Guy's has been in constant use since 2005, Grande13 imported the same template to American Dad and The Cleveland Show and just changed the color code. --Buckimion 09:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) what do you think and their were fewer episode is going to happen, and hey I don't have a clue but less than a week to find out. --Buckimion 02:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe stewie's an anti-hero or something good and bad I hated to take that out but it just doesn't apply anymore. He hasn't really been antagonistic since Stewie Kills Lois/Lois Kills Stewie and that was just a fantasy. Maybe you could say he was "a former antagonist". --Buckimion 02:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) CW schedule My CW affiliate, PIX 11, will air Family Guy Saturday Nights starting 10/2 @ 8 PM preceding an hour of American Dad! and repeat those hours at 11 PM. Can you change the broadcast schedule table accordingly?--Kuki Russo 17:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I change the schedule based on CW's official release dates but unfortunately their webpage is down. I am aware that some affiliates alter the schedules to fit their individual needs (including my own) but I don't have time or the space to dedicate to each individual station. In addition, American Dad info is kept on their own wiki. --Buckimion 17:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah OK. And I am aware that the AD! info would be on that wiki, I was just saying where the Family Guy airing would be near--Kuki Russo 17:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Curious Why did you block Jack's Posse Fic in the first place?--Kuki Russo 18:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Same thing as you were doing...wanted to link pages and leave them for others later. Those pages show up on a list of 'errors' or things I have to fix. The big mistake was arguing with me about it during the college football games, particularly the Buckeyes. :P Lucky I'm not a big fan of the pros. I realize you two mean well, it's just there are times when I want some peace and quiet. --Buckimion 18:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) SPB head pic You shouldn't have blocked iknowfishfolk for changing that picture. It's much better quality than the current pic, as it was the promotional picture. If you noticed, it's sorta the reverse of what he did with Stewie Kills Lois. IKFF may have changed his ways--Jack's Posse Fic 21:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've got my doubts about changing his ways. If he cared to open some dialog regarding a request to change that picture I may be more open to the idea, but he has relentlessly pursued the idea that all pictures must conform to his choice. Even above, it appears he thought he could thwart me by deleting the picture. --Buckimion 21:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's true. But would it be OK if I changed the SPB pic back to the higher quality?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and I'll even consider a request to change the Lois Kills Stewie shot. But I'm going to let him know to check with me before trying any others. --Buckimion 21:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The LKS head pic shouldn't be changed. I believe if there's promotional artwork available (eg Three Kings, Long John Peter, Patriot Games, Meet the Quagmires and I believe Airport '07), then that should be the head picture--Jack's Posse Fic 21:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What do you think I am?! "But I'm going to let him know to check with me before trying any others" Um, I'm a GIRL! chuckle...my bad. You should have heard him squawk because I called him "Jack" simply because that was all I had to go by. I don't mind "Buck" as that is the most anyone gets to see.--Buckimion 23:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC)